


Not Her Color

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gets a new dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Her Color

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "mauve"

“It’s…” began Hardison, clearly grasping for anything good to say about Parker’s new dress. If it was for a job, he could lie with the best of them— or more likely, she’d agree with him how ugly it was. But they were between cons at the moment, and this monstrosity was all Parker. “It’s…”

“Mauve,” said Eliot, and they both turned to stare at him.

“What?”

“Mauve,” he repeated. “The color. Kinda pink, but with a purple— I dated a fashion designer.”

Parker pouted. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s not your color,” Eliot said. “Try red.”

She grinned. “ _Blood_ red?”

THE END


End file.
